


A Cunning Plan

by Kirsten



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-15
Updated: 2006-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas, Jack knew, was a time of cheer and goodwill, and where better to share it than a Tortuga tavern? "Chin up, lad," he said to Will. He leaned close and breathed in Will's face, just for the pleasure of watching Will grimace and try to politely lean away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cunning Plan

Christmas, Jack knew, was a time of cheer and goodwill, and where better to share it than a Tortuga tavern? "Chin up, lad," he said to Will. He leaned close and breathed in Will's face, just for the pleasure of watching Will grimace and try to politely lean away.

"Jack," Will said, and it was almost but not quite a complaint.

Jack grinned and huffed another deep breath into Will's face. He wanted to see it again. "Your moral confusion warms the deep, dark depths of my soul, William. Be of good cheer, boy. Tomorrow is a new day."

"Be of good cheer?" Will slammed his fist down onto the table. "Elizabeth is missing, Jack!"

"Ah, but it isn't the first time your lady kitten has gone a-wandering, now, is it? Don't worry," Jack said in his best reassuring tone of voice. "She'll turn up. Hopefully with treasure," he added, leaning closer to Will so as to not be overheard. "After all, it is the season for miracles."

"Stop _breathing_ in my face," snarled Will.

"Would that I could, William," Jack said. "Unfortunately, I may be about to kiss you. Rum, you know," he offered, and though he hadn't partaken of rum on that particular night, he still felt it a valid excuse. There were cumulative effects to consider. It was the only explanation for his lips on Will's, and for the fact that his lips on Will's did not feel quite as unpleasant as it probably should. And, miracle of miracles! Will kissed him back!

Will shoved him backwards. "Go away."

Well, perhaps Jack had imagined the Will-kissing-back part of the endeavour. "Your loss, mate," Jack said, and swaggered away. If Will didn't _want_ any of Jack's cheer and goodwill, well, that was fair enough. He knew where to find a willing wench.

He went upstairs. Which room was it? He counted down on his fingers. "One, two, three … ah, four! Excellent." He opened the door and stepped in with a flourish. "Hello, my dearest. Have you been waiting long for ol' Jack?"

"Where's Will?" demanded Elizabeth. She was naked but for her pirate's eyepatch, and the belt and sword she wore around her waist. Oh, and there were the boots. And her hat.

"Oh, love, you _did_ bring the treasure," Jack said, and leered.

"This wasn't part of the plan," Elizabeth said. "You said you could deliver!"

"He didn't want to come!" Jack defended himself. "It's not my fault he isn't interested in sharing our cheer and goodwill."

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest, and it did interesting things to her breasts. Jack licked his lips and moved closer, and he bent his head and took one of her nipples between his teeth.

"But I wanted both of you tonight, Jack." She sounded very sad, and Jack couldn't have that. He sucked at her nipple, and slipped his hands around to massage her arse. She had a beautiful arse. So did Will, for that matter. Of course, neither could hold a candle to the majesty of Jack's own backside.

"One day. We'll make our own fun tonight, darling," Jack whispered against her breast. He smiled when she took his hat and put it carefully onto the bed, and then pressed her hands to his head and held him. He stood up and kissed her deeply, and then murmured, "After all, it's only a matter of leverage."


End file.
